


No Inhibitions

by jacquie_bebop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Happy Birthday Choi Bois, Missionary Position, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, multiple lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_bebop/pseuds/jacquie_bebop
Summary: Occasionally, she’d take friends to her bed, though this tended to be messier. Friendship was important to her, and something she didn’t want to taint by throwing sex into the mix. Though she’d be lying if she said there weren’t some of her friends she’d love to see in all of their glory, in her mouth, inside of her…The Choi twins just so happened to fall into that category.





	No Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Whew boy. I originally planned to have this finished in time for The Choi Boi's birthday, but I suck & got distracted so it's a little late.
> 
> Happy Birthday to my favorite angsty tomatoes!
> 
> The idea for this came from discussing prompts with a friend one night and how it'd be interesting to see a woman wanting no attachments, just following her heart (and her vagina) - and this is what happened. 
> 
> It's mostly just smut. And very little plot. Hope that's okay! :)

She knows better. She swears she does.

But in this moment, she can’t make herself care.

His hand is snaking up her thigh, her skirt bunching around her waist as he travels upwards towards the heat between her legs. She gasps for air, forgetting the exact reason why this a bad idea as his lips are suckling her neck, leaving small reddened marks all over her pale skin.

It reminds her of her last lover and how he was dead set on marking her, making sure his mouth left marred bruises and bites on her flesh - on any expanse of skin possible. It was how he made something his own; how he claimed a small piece of her as his, leaving indents of his teeth on her shoulders and inner thighs that now bloom in a fine purple.

Oh, right. That’s _exactly_ why this was a bad idea.

Her mind is jarred into the present as his fingers finally reach her soaked folds, sliding smoothly up and down, grazing her clit before dipping back inside of her. Her breath hitches and her mind is now a fog of lust and need, eyes rolling back into her head as he finally focuses his attentions where she wants them most; swirling small circles on the sensitive bud until she’s mewling just for him - only him.

He leans in, his mouth pressing to the shell of her ear. “You’re beautiful like this,” he whispers, his words ghosting over her as his lips pulled her lobe between them, biting and suckling gently, her knees weakening at the onslaught of sensations.

She really shouldn’t be doing this.

It seemed so long ago that she had the other redhead between her sheets and her thighs, moaning his name and his praises as he worked her over thoroughly. Was it really just yesterday? His mint eyes had never left hers, staring directly into her soul as he made her come, as he pulled a hardened nipple between his teeth, as he buried himself inside of her-

And here she is, less than 24 hours later, turning into a whimpering mess beneath his brother.

A bite at her collarbone has her moaning, glazed eyes finally landing on the bespectacled honeyed ones in front of her, the light bouncing off the lenses and partially obstructing the unbridled lust in them. _Ah, so they both like to bite? Typical._ He works to soothe the tender spot with his tongue, the pain immediately followed by the pleasure. It was the kind of dance that gets the heat between her legs building into an unstoppable crescendo, her orgasm threatening to spill over with every measured swipe against her hardened clit.

“Saeyoung, I’m gonna c-come, fuck,” her words are breathy gasps, barely audible over their combined labored breathing and the obscene wet noises her body was making for him.

His mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her to swallow all of her screams as she reached her peak. His tongue slid to meld with hers, stealing her oxygen and making her more lightheaded with desire, his fingers continuing their assault until her body stops quaking beneath him.

Dark amber eyes never leaving her own, he slowly pulls his fingers out of her warmth and brings them toward his mouth to suck the arousal off each one like it’s the finest wine.

Seeing him look at her like that; like she is a goddess - one that he would gladly spend all day worshiping with his body, until she forgot all names except his own – made one thought echo in her mind.

_I am totally, and utterly, fucked._

* * *

 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

There weren’t supposed to be feelings involved. Not for her, anyway.

She was the proud ‘love them and leave them’ type of girl, always looking for a memorable night that ended the minute the sun rose and bathed the room in dusky pink light. She’d have her fun, take her fill of whatever man tickled her fancy that evening, and leave him sleepy and breathless in his bed, wondering if their encounter was real or the remnants of a steamy wet dream.

It’s what she preferred. And she was damn good at it.

Feelings were messy, and something she didn’t have time for these days. She wouldn’t bother at all, except her body had needs and she didn’t see any reason to deny it of one of the most simplest pleasures in life.

Most of her lovers were guys she’d met at bars she frequented after her shift ended, close to her work. She’d sip on her French gimlet and unwind from the stressful day, letting the exhaustion seep from her bones as she chatted idly with a coworker. Sometimes she’d go alone; preferring to saddle up to the bar top on those nights, scrolling through her phone to find funny memes and stories to read to the bartender while she waited for dinner – or a new bedfellow prospect – to arrive.

Occasionally, she’d take friends to her bed, though this tended to be messier. Friendship was important to her, and something she didn’t want to taint by throwing sex into the mix. Though she’d be lying if she said there weren’t some of her friends she’d love to see in all of their glory, in her mouth, inside of her…

The Choi twins just so happened to fall into that category.

It was easy to picture each redheaded man as her lover; how good they’d taste, the way their moans would cause electric shivers up her spine, how their cheeks would match their hair while she rode them into oblivion. It was a sight she would love to see – but one she had promised to never let surface. The friendship between them was too important.

Well, until yesterday.

Saeran had started it.

Her day had been shit all the way through, so much so that all she wanted to do was collapse in a steaming hot bath, glass of wine in hand. She had just sank her sore limbs into the water, bubbles encasing her form when she heard a soft knock at her front door, the knob turning before she could call out.

Saeran had stood in the doorway, eyes locked onto hers, mouth agape. His cheeks instantly flushed, his knuckles turning white as he clutched the dark bottle of wine in his hands.

“Heard you had a shit day. Thought you could use this,” he murmured sheepishly, eyes downcast.

She waved him in with one foamy hand. “Well, bring it here then, hot rod. I don’t say no to free booze,”

And that’s how he had ended up sitting on the floor of her bathroom during her bath, venting and passing the bottle of red wine between them until it emptied. Their faces were flushed and hot; the steam from the water causing her hair to frizz and curl around her face.

He left the room while she dressed, and she returned to find him waiting on her couch; his hoodie cast aside to reveal his strong, muscular arms in the black tank top underneath, his tattoo glowing against his pale skin. Seeing him like that - so beautiful, so relaxed – is what kick started her always ready libido, the blood all rushing to her cheeks. When he took in her attire of an oversized bed shirt – and not much else -  he swallowed thickly, his alcohol reddened eyes flashing bright with desire.

It was that look that did her in, that had her feet propelling her across the room until she was in front of him, hesitating for only a moment before straddling his lap, lips pressing to his.

Okay, so maybe she had started it.

It had took Saeran only a moment to realize what was happening before he was returning her fervor tenfold; hands pressing her hips into his own, tongue sliding into her mouth. She moaned, fingers grasping at the hair on the back of his neck, pulling gently. His mouth moved down her jaw, leaving small licks and nips until he reached the junction of her neck and shoulders, lips never leaving her skin. He bit down hard, suckling the tender flesh, causing her to groan and grind her core against him.

“We shouldn’t do this,” her voice was breathy, desperate, not convincing even to her own ears.

“Too late, Princess,” he whispered, pulling away from her to meet her gaze. “Do you want me to stop?”

She stared at his lust blown pupils, taking in his pale green hooded gaze, his swollen lips, the elegant blush on his cheeks.

She leaned forward, licking up the shell of his ear before biting down on the lobe.

“Please don’t stop,”

She felt him smirk against her skin before pulling her mouth to his in a bruising kiss, hands snaking up her bare back, hips grinding up against hers. He groaned when her tongue made way into his mouth, the scent of her overwhelming his senses, making him growl with need. She was intoxicating, and he couldn’t get enough, didn’t ever want to get enough of her mouth, her moans, her warm center rubbing on his aching hardness.

Needless to say, he didn’t stop.

* * *

 

Saeyoung stares down at her, admiring his handiwork. Her skirt finally discarded to the floor, her milky legs and glistening cunt on full display for him, her arousal pooling below her and slicking her thighs. Her pink tinged bare breasts heaving as she panted, her perfect lips parted slightly. Eyes bright and shining and _hungry-_

She was picture perfect. God, he never wanted to forget what she looked like in this moment, the way she looked at him.

He keeps his eyes on her, always on her as he undoes his jeans, letting them hit the floor with a soft thud. He moves to crawl on top of her, pulling his shirt off on his way, the salacious grin never leaving his face. She immediately reaches for him, the urge to touch him too strong to resist as she palms his length through his boxer briefs. Saeyoung involuntarily groans at the contact, licking his lips as she rubs him slowly. _Shit, does she know how much she effects him?_

The smirk on her face told him that she did.

“Mm, you’re so greedy, Princess,” he leans down, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, biting just hard enough to make her gasp.

She laughs breathlessly, eyes meeting his. “What can I say? I know what I want,” her fingers reach for the elastic atop his underwear, pulling it down and freeing his erection in one swift movement. He hissed as the cool air hit his aching cock, her hand immediately wrapping around him to give him a few agonizingly slow pumps.

“I want you, Saeyoung,”

He swallows thickly, allowing her to work him over, losing himself in her touch, burning for more, _needing_ more.

After another hard kiss to her lips, he gently pulls her hand off his length, sliding up her body until he’s straddling her chest, rubbing the tip of his cock as he smiles down at her.

“Who am I to say no to that?” his free hand moves to her lips, tracing them lightly before tapping them with his erection, her mouth opening obediently. She draws her tongue along his throbbing length, swirling it around the head as he slowly pushes himself inside, eager to feel her warmth.

His words repeat in her head, and she smiles to herself knowing that sentiment is the reason why she was currently in bed with the older Choi twin – he had never been able to say no to her.

* * *

 

 She had just been about to flop into her bed when she had gotten his call, Saeyoung whining her name through the phone.

“Please come cook for me! Pretty, pretty please! Saeran is gone, and I’m sick of takeout,”

“Saeyoung, are you really that helpless? How are you an adult?”

“Yes! I’m a poor, helpless, starving boy. Who is dying slowly. From hunger,” he groaned for emphasis, making her laugh. “I need a beautiful Princess to save me!”

“And what’s my reward for saving you?” she teased, unable to keep the flirtation out of her voice. She really didn’t need convincing, she would’ve gone anyway – hell, she was already half way out the door - but he didn’t need to know that.

“Whatever you want! I’ll do whatever you command of me, just please feed me!”

She hummed non-committedly, her mind churning with what she could ask of him, reverting back to its natural home in the gutter. The idea of commanding him lit a fire inside of her, causing her to squeeze her thighs in anticipation. _Come on! You just had sex less than 24 hours ago with his brother, for fucks sake!_ She shook her head, trying to erase the lewd images that popped up with that train of thought.

Fine, she’d behave herself.

“Whatever I want, you say? Back massage it is! Let me run to the store, and then I’ll head to your place. See you in ten!” she giggled, hanging up the phone.

Well, she’d _try_ to behave herself. She made no promises.

* * *

 

It turns out she’s not really good at behaving herself.

Saeyoung didn’t seem too put out by her request; if anything, he seemed excited, a bounce in his step as he guided her towards his bedroom. She didn’t know about his schoolboy crush; about how long he had been dying to have an excuse to touch her, to feel her bare skin underneath his fingers as he pulled moans of pleasure from her, in whatever capacity he could. She couldn’t know about how many times he had pictured himself on top of her, making her squeal his name as he pounded into her.

Just like he had no idea that she had pleasured herself to the thought of him.

It was like pouring gasoline on an open flame.

One minute he had been massaging her bare back as he sat behind her on the bed, fingers sinking into her flesh as he worked her taut muscles, her eyes closed as she groaned with each pliant squeeze.  His breath had been hot on her neck, the smell of his body invading her senses. She had been turned into a whimpering puddle as his talented hands caused shivers to race down her spine. She remembered thinking that she couldn’t take this for another second - she couldn’t ignore her desire, her growing _need_ – and then all of a sudden, she was practically in his lap, her skirt sliding up her thighs as she straddled him, tongue delving into his mouth.

She was never good at restraint.

And now here she was, naked and dripping in his bed while he was thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth, one hand tangled in her hair for leverage as he fucks her face thoroughly.

“Such a g-good girl,” he moans, slowing his pumps to watch himself disappear into her mouth as she hallowed her cheeks, taking him deeper. Her eyes watered as she gags, and he moves out of her mouth completely, saliva dripping down her chin. She struggles for air as he skims down her body, his lips slanting against hers in a rough and bruising kiss. The urge for friction making her grind up against his hardness, her cunt aching to be filled to the brim with him.

Saeyoung lifts her leg, bringing it up to rest on his shoulder as he rubs his throbbing dick up and down her slick folds, making her squirm with need. Wriggling her hips, she tries to make him slip inside, to end her delicious torture – only to have him pull back, continuing his merciless taunt against her clit.

She whines, hands reaching to curl and pull at the red locks on the back of his neck, eyes flashing to meet his amber ones. “Come on, you tease!” He gives her a smoky smirk in response, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he keeps with his cruel ministrations.

Another way the twins were alike – they both loved to tease her until she was begging, the little sadistic bastards.

Luckily, she has a few tricks up her sleeve as well.

“Please fuck me, Saeyoung,” she breathes, her voice thick with lust.

He groans at her words, immediately pushing himself inside her to the hilt, eyes rolling back into his skull as her wet heat accommodated his girth. He doesn't give her time to adjust, and instead quickly begins pumping inside her, snapping his hips to hers in an unrelenting pace. She cries out, nails raking down his back as he hit the spot inside of her that makes her see stars, her climax building back up at lightning speed.

Every thrust brings him deeper inside her, causing Saeyoung’s breath to hitch as her walls pulse and squeeze every inch of him. He could tell she was close, her juices dripping down his cock, her mewls becoming more strangled and high pitched. It is the death of him, seeing her like this, knowing it's because of him, that he is the reason she is feeling so good. _Fuck,_   _I'm not going to last much longer_. He grabs one of her hands off his back, bringing it down between her legs to rest on her swollen and tender clit.

“Touch yourself.  Come with me, baby,” he growls, his hand moving to rest on her throat, squeezing gently.

She didn’t need to be told twice, her fingers swirling tight circles on her clit while he slams into her, the heat continuing to build in her core before reaching it’s staggering peak, causing her to cry out. She whimpers out his name, or what she thinks is his name, but she can’t make herself focus as she comes hard, white blinding her vision, legs trembling. She’s briefly aware of Saeyoung murmuring words of praise as he comes deep inside of her, his final thrusts sharp against her sore hips.

He collapses on top of her, neither of them moving as they catch their breath, their hearts slowing back to a normal pace. Her nails trace small shapes onto Saeyoung’s back while he comes down from his high, her own muscles refusing to move an inch.

Saeyoung sighs as he rolls to his side, pulling out of her and causing her to shiver at the loss of him. She lays there for a heartbeat longer, not wanting to leave this moment, but knowing she shouldn’t outstay her welcome – and if she was being honest, she shouldn’t stay at all.

She stretches languidly as she stands, reaching for her crumpled clothes on the floor.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” he yawns, arms rising over his head.

“Ah, well, I’m getting dressed. It’s getting pretty late,”

 _And I don’t want to run into Saeran,_ she thinks to herself, pulling her shirt over her head.

A sharp tug on her wrist has her falling back into the mattress, a strong arm pinning her on her back.

“Who said I was done with you?” he murmurs, his voice pitched low, the sound of it causing a twinge in her aching core.

She groans, trying to hide the heat in her cheeks. Every attempt to sit back up is met with Saeyoung’s solid grasp pushing her back into place.

“Resistance is futile. Plus, what’s the big hurry?”

She swallows the lump in her throat at his question, her heart dropping to her stomach at the thought of Saeran catching them like this, after what they shared yesterday. _This is exactly why you don’t fuck your friends, dumbass!_ She doesn’t think either brother has feelings for her, but imagining hurting them causes the last 24 hours to catch up to her, making her feel queasy.

“I, uh-I just have to get back, Saeyoung, it’s har-“

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom swings open, cutting off any chances of a rebuttal as Saeran’s tall form silhouettes in the frame, his mint eyes moving slowly to take in his naked brother, before sliding to her partially undressed form.

“Where is she trying to go?” he questions, his tone flat and calm.

Her eyes widen at his words, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest as she attempts to read his face. _What the hell? He’s not upset?_

Saeyoung loops an arm around her shoulder, grinning up at his twin. “I think she’s trying to leave before you got home,” he chuckles, shaking his head.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn’t you tell her we weren’t done with her yet?”

Her eyes flash to Saeran, his expression changing from one of indifference to a sadistic smirk, his eyes half lidded with desire as he moves into the room, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt.

As he stalks toward her, one thought echoed in her mind.

_I am totally, and utterly, fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm so rusty with smut (and writing and life in general), I hope this was still enjoyable. 
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I've written anything! I have like... 5 half started fics saved currently (including continuations of The Desperation Game & Unravel Me) and I've just been working on whatever strikes my fancy for the day, which means I just have a lot of unfinished stuff, haha. But I'm working on it, promise!
> 
> Feel free to harass me on tumblr (illneverrecover) and let me know what you think!


End file.
